


SIR! THEY'RE PINGING US!

by dwalk1_2002



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Danny and Kara MARRIED, Danny and Kara's baby, Destroyer vs Russian BattleCruiser, F/M, Sea Battles, Sub vs Destroyer, gun battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002
Summary: THE LAST SHIP: Post-apocalyptic scenario...After a global viral pandemic wipes outover 80% of the world's population, the crew (consisting of 218 people) of a loneunaffected U.S. Navy Arleigh Burke-class guided missile destroyer, the fictional USS NathanJames (DDG-151), must try to find a cure, stop the virus, and save humanity.
Relationships: Danny Green/Kara Foster, Mike Slattery/Christine Slattery, Ravit Bivas/Carlton Burk, Tex Nolan/Rachel Scott, Tom Chandler/Rachel Scott
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	SIR! THEY'RE PINGING US!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [athenasqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasqueen/gifts), [tmtcltb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmtcltb/gifts), [AshesofOrisoun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesofOrisoun/gifts), [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts), [GabbyPZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyPZ/gifts), [Lyrstzha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrstzha/gifts), [helinskybaby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=helinskybaby), [Orokiah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orokiah/gifts), [magnetgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/gifts), [SisypheanTask85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisypheanTask85/gifts), [Wrotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrotten/gifts), [cherrylock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylock/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [GypsiKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsiKat/gifts), [MariaElena77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaElena77/gifts), [MissAdayna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAdayna/gifts), [amylou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amylou/gifts), [Kmb1515](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmb1515/gifts), [Askia_Stormraven351679](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askia_Stormraven351679/gifts), [Kazza17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazza17/gifts), [sleefy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleefy/gifts), [counting_stars_89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counting_stars_89/gifts), [ericaj318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaj318/gifts).



> Spearfish (torpedoes) have re-attack capabilities and epic range....they would  
> have went into search mode and tried to re-acquire the target

\---ON THE NATHAN JAMES: Combat Information Center---

SONAR, BRIDGE: Sir, they've gone active...We're getting pinged...They're turning toward!

BRIDGE TO CON: ALL AHEAD FLANK 3-EVASIVE ACTION; ENGAGE PRAIRIE MASKER AIR T!

(CHIEF OF THE BOAT: ALL HANDS, BATTLE STATIONS! 

SONAR, TO BRIDGE: Three fish in the water now! Bearing 025, 027, 029!

BRIDGE TO CON: ALL AHEAD LEFT! GET ME SOME DISTANCE BETWEEN US AND THAT SUB!  
SONAR, BRIDGE! CALCULATE FIRING SOLUTION AND FIRE TORPEDOES DOWN ESTABLISHED  
BEARINGS; SOLVE FOR SECOND SALVO!

SONAR, BRIDGE: CALCULATING FIRING SOLUTION AND SOLVING FOR SECOND SALVO, AYE SIR!

(Down in the Medical bay, Dr. xxxxxxx looks up, alarmed, when the ship judders violently: "What was  
that?"

The XO, xxxx, replies calmly: "Our torpedoes"...)

TORPEDO ROOM, BRIDGE: TORPEDOES AWAY SIR!

BRIDGE, TORPEDO ROOM: Second salvo, give 'em another three...Bridge, Sonar, what's incoming?

SONAR TO BRIDGE: He's at full speed now, sir, headed straight for us...He's fired, sir! Just fired two! Now three!  
NOW FOUR!, SIR, HE'S FIRED ANOTHER...FOUR TORPEDOES INCOMING!

BRIDGE TO CON: Circle back over our wake and point the ship 2-2-5! Active return, bearing 2-7-5!

\---ON THE SUBMARINE---  
SONAR TO BRIDGE: We've got incoming torpedoes!

TORPEDO ROOM TO BRIDGE: Fire again, sir? I have a point of origin.

BRIDGE TO TORPEDO ROOM: Hell, no! CHIEF OF THE BOAT: Dive!

COTB: All hands, crash dive! - Turn it all off! - Make fast gear and crew

! 

BRIDGE TO CON: Helm, 35 degrees hard starboard!

BRIDGE TO CON: Dive, dive, dive!

COTB: It's too shallow here, sir! We'll hit bottom!

SONAR TO BRIDGE: Incoming torpedoes range 500 yards, Closing!

BRIDGE TO CON: HARD RIGHT RUDDER!...YOU HAVE YOUR ORDERS, CHIEF OF THE BOAT!

COTB: AYE SIR!-DIVE! TAKE US DEEPER ADJUST FOR OBSTACLES!

BRIDGE TO SONAR: SONAR! Call it if they're gonna hit!

(the submarine manages to evade all of the NATHAN JAMES' torpedoes: two missed, the others exploded  
against coral and sea shale...a school of fish also took casualties)

SONAR TO BRIDGE: We're clear! That's the last fish.

BRIDGE TO SONAR: Copy, Sonar...Con: let's find some deep water to get lost in...we'll pick them up another time

\-----------------------------------

\---ON THE NATHAN JAMES: Combat Information Center---

SONAR TO BRIDGE: No hits on those fish, Sir...the sub's disappeared.

BRIDGE TO SONAR: Good enough...Chief, let's find the nearest re-supply to our current position.

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary
> 
> Con(ning) Officer: relays orders to the Helmsman, who steers the ship  
> Lee Helmsman: who operated the Engine Order Telegraph Carlton Burk/Ravit  
> Bivas


End file.
